A Panty and Stocking Christmas
by JoeMavro
Summary: Two erotic stories for the price of one (Panty X Scanty and Stocking X Kneesocks). Lots of over-the-top, hardcore yuri. Read at your own peril.


Note from the author: Gonna read anyway, eh? Well, you were warned…

 **Scanty's Penthouse, 11:00 PM**

It was eleven-o-clock and twenty below outside by the time Scanty and Panty made it home. As Scanty slipped out of her black knee-high boots, Panty immediately put the bottle of super expensive saké she was carrying in the fridge. She'd won the sakéfrom a drinking challenge she and Scanty accepted at the Christmas Party. They both wanted it and intended to share it no matter who won, but the loser had to go on stage and twerk for twenty whole minutes. Panty didn't have the right kind of butt for twerking; she always took such pride in keeping it tight and firm, so Scanty (who had a softer, bouncier butt) let her win, went on stage and twerked for everyone like a seasoned pro. The looks of wonder on all the girls' faces were priceless as was the sight of all the guys drooling, popping boners, and trying desperately not to cream themselves.

"After all that dancing, how 'bout a hot lavender bath?" Panty proposed slipping off her stilettos.

"That's a lovely idea." said Scanty, giving Panty a smooch. "My tushie's still a little sore, so you can massage it for me while we're in there."

Scanty's bathroom was mostly modern like the rest of the penthouse with some Greek adornments here and there. As soon as her sloped, drop-in tub was filled, the two lovers began slowly undressing each other. First Scanty slid Panty's breezy red evening-dress down and let it hit the floor and then Panty pulled Scanty's black form-fitting sweater dress (which barely covered her ample butt) up over her head and dropped it. Once they peeled each other's bras and panties off, Scanty was the first to climb into the tub. She then took Panty's hands and helped her in. They embraced each other, enjoyed a nice long kiss, and Scanty took Panty's hands again. She leaned back against the slope and gently pulled Panty close to her. She placed Panty's hands on her voluptuous breasts and gave her the sweetest smile. Panty's azure eyes got lost in Scanty's emerald eyes; she felt her face flush as she smiled back.

"You are beautiful, baby!" she exclaimed, caressing the she-demon's breasts.

Scanty closed her eyes and let out a soft, sweet little moan as Panty stopped caressing and started squeezing. She once thought big, soft boobs were grossly overrated, but once she got a hold of these beauties, she couldn't let go. She kept squeezing and watched in awe at the way they jiggled and morphed. Her lower lip quivered and a little bead of drool dribbled down her chin as Scanty's nipples slowly grew erect. Panty was suddenly incredibly thirsty and her hormones were screaming for her to clamp her lips over Scanty's right tit and start sucking...but she wasn't sure if Scanty would like that so she leaned down and gently kissed it first. The cute little giggle her demon lover let out was all the encouragement Panty needed, she hugged Scanty's torso for support and started gently sucking on her tit, not wanting to hurt her. Scanty placed one hand on Panty's back and the other on her head and started gently petting it. Panty kept sucking until she tasted something warm, sweet and tangy…it wasn't milk, it was some kind of nectar! Panty had never tasted anything so delectable; it was like a pineapple and mango martini…only a hundred times better! She moaned in delight and kept sucking harder and harder, unable to control herself.

"Ooh, that's perfect." Scanty gasped.

Relieved that Scanty wasn't hurting, Panty kept sucking until she'd gulped down every last drop. She let go of the right tit, moved to the left, started relentlessly sucking on it too, and more nectar shot through her mouth. She kept it up until the last drop had slid down her throat and finally pulled her lips off Scanty's tit, which was as long as the nail of her thumb. She leaned next to her lover and panted, clutching her pounding heart. After a few moments, she cooled down and Scanty rolled over on her tummy and raised her cheeks above the water so Panty could marvel at them.

"Damn, girl…"

Big, round booties were another thing Panty never saw much appeal in…until she saw Scanty's up close. She placed a hand on each cheek and began kneading and rubbing them.

"Mmm, yes." Scanty purred. "Just like that."

Panty kept massaging until her fingers got tired and the water cooled down.

"Thank you so much, darling." Scanty cooed lovingly. "Now, I believe it's my turn."

"Oh, fuck yeah, bebe." Panty breathed.

 **Stocking and Kneesocks' House, 11:00 PM**

Kneesocks cuddled next to Stocking on their favorite loveseat as "Goth Coven," Stocking's favorite television series (based on her favorite erotic novel series) ended. She kept one arm around Stocking's waist and fed the little darling the last cherry with the other.

"That episode sure put me in the mood." Kneesocks purred.

Stocking smiled sweetly, gently pulled off Kneesocks' glasses, set them on the table, and lay on her back. Kneesocks could think of no better way to celebrate their first Christmas Eve in their new home. It was a modest, two-story postmodern house with angelic and demonic adornments on every wall, on every door-frame, and on every single piece of furniture. Kneesocks pulled her sweetheart's purple sweater up past her panties, started rubbing her thick, creamy thighs, and then gave her a deep kiss. Stocking then did something Kneesocks wasn't prepared for; she stretched her sweater's keyhole open and let her breasts pop out.

"WOAH!"

"Hehe, you should see your face!" Stocking teased as she released her sweater and let the keyhole close around her breasts, holding them firmly together.

The merest glance at her sister's bosom always made Kneesocks seethe with jealousy (not that she'd ever admit it), but the sight of Stocking's plump, juicy melons made her mouth water.

"They're beautiful…" she breathed. "and they're all mine!"

An excited squeal escaped from Stocking as Kneesocks slammed her face into her bosom and began furiously rubbing her face against it. She then grabbed both breasts and started kissing and noming on the nipples, making them long and hard. Suddenly, a little drop of white liquid dribbled out of the right nipple. Angel milk was rumored to be one of the most delicious things in the known universe and every angel had some whether she was pregnant or not. Kneesocks bent down, licked the little drop, and quivered at its taste. It was the sweetest thing she ever tasted, like a white chocolate and French vanilla milkshake only a hundred times more delectable. She looked at stocking's face; she was blushing, teary-eyed, and giggling with delight...too adorable for words. To Stocking's surprise, Kneesocks got off the loveseat, reached down, and picked her up.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I just had a delicious idea…" Kneesocks replied with a lustful grin.

She carried her beloved angel to the kitchen and set her down at the table. She then got the blender, a large mixing bowl, a large glass, and a pair of straws from the cabinets, some whipped cream out of the fridge, an ice cream scoop, from the silverware drawer, and some _cookies n' cream_ flavored ice cream from the freezer. She set the mixing bowl on the table in front of Stocking, and grappled her breasts from behind.

"Get ready, sweetie! You're in for the ride of your life!" she declared.

"Ooooh, God." Stocking mewled, now knowing what Kneesocks was up to.

Kneesocks began squeezing and shaking Stocking's breasts with all her might.

"Oh…oh, God! Oh my fucking God!" Stocking gasped.

Kneesocks then started pinching, twisting, and pulling her nipples, licking her chops in anticipation.

"Yeah, baby!" Stocking growled through gritted teeth. "Punish dem titties!"

It wasn't long until a copious stream of milk squirted out of each nipple and into the bowl, which Kneesocks picked up. Stocking caressed her throbbing nipples, panting like she'd just run a marathon.

"Oh, baby…that was fucking awesome!" she moaned as Kneesocks planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kneesocks poured Stocking's milk into the blender and dropped four scoops of ice cream inside. Once it was good and blended, she poured it carefully into the glass, topped it with a little whipped cream, and stuck the straws inside. She placed the glass on the table, sat across from Stocking, and once the two of them started sipping, they couldn't stop. Kneesocks was so intoxicated by the taste that Stocking had to pat her hand before she realized they'd slurped it all up.

"I never thought something so tasty could come from my tits." Stocking giggled as Kneesocks put everything away…except the whipped cream.

"Now you get to enjoy mine." she said seductively.

She sat on Stocking's lap and unbuttoned her burgundy pajama top. Stocking happily rubbed Kneesocks' much smaller and firmer breasts for a bit and watched hungrily as she squirted a little whipped cream on her left nipple. She licked the cream right off and chomped down.

"Oooo…" Kneesocks cooed. "That's it, sweetie! Don't hold back!"

 **Scanty's Penthouse, 12:00AM**

Scanty lay on top of Panty, kissing and sucking on her neck while Panty rubbed her back and shoulders. Once she was finished with Panty's neck, she moved down to her left nipple and began tracing it with her index finger…it immediately hardened in response. Panty had such petite breasts, she doubted she'd get much milk out of them, but she still wanted it. Panty told her that her nipples were really sensitive, so she promised to be as gentle as possible. She kept tracing and pressing it with her finger until it was as long as her thumbnail and the moment her lips touched it, a thin stream of sweet angel milk squirted against Scanty's tongue and slid down her throat. She kept gently sucking until she swallowed every drop. She released Panty's left nipple and licked her lips as Panty sighed happily. The little bit of milk she got was exquisite but she would have liked to work for it a little more, so she didn't give the right nipple any extra stimulation; she just pressed her lips against it and started sucking…gently as a baby at first, then a little harder once Panty was used to it. Once she'd sucked this nipple dry, she began playfully brushing her lips against Panty's abs. She then moved back up to eye-level and caressed her cheek.

"I'm ready." she purred.

Panty's eyes flew open and burned with desire.

"Ready to go all the way?"

"Mm hm."

Panty spread her toned, slender legs and Scanty spread her thicker, curvier legs. They scooted into classic scissors position and began smacking their clits together. They had to experiment a little until they found the perfect rhythm, and then there was no stopping them. They kept this up for about a minute and then it happened…it was like a big bang deep in Scanty's loins. The two lovers wailed in pleasure and fell backward, gasping and panting. Once their hearts stopped pounding, they cuddled under the covers until they started slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You're my one true love, baby." Panty said softly.

"And you're mine, Panty." said Scanty, giving her lover one last kiss. "Merry Christmas."

 **Stocking and Kneesocks' House, 12:00AM**

Stocking and Kneesocks stood in the shower massaging each other's butts after the spankings they gave each other and washing each other in sugarplum bodywash. When they were finished, they took their time toweling each other off, and then Kneesocks carried Stocking to bed. Since her banishment from heaven, Stocking had been with a few guys and a few girls. She'd enjoyed lots of foreplay, but she was done fooling around, it was time to go all the way. The scissors position seemed like the easiest for two girls, but Kneesocks wanted something more challenging, so they agreed on the octopus position. First they spread their legs as far as they could and then Kneesocks rested her tendons on Stocking's shoulders. She pressed her smooth, bald mound into Stocking's and they started grinding and pounding them together. Then they pushed their exceptional bodies to the limit and began furiously rubbing and squishing their juicy womanhoods together, making them hot, wet, and slippery.

"Al…al…most…there." Kneesocks panted.

Stocking's womanhood felt like it was melting now, a few more seconds and she felt a burst of pleasure like never before. It was like the feeling she got when she gorged herself on sweet red wine and chocolate…only in her groin. The two of them moaned together and collapsed.

"You…were…amazing…sweetie." Kneesocks panted.

"So…were you." Stocking wheezed.

As they got under the covers, Kneesocks gave Stocking one last kiss and asked "How many positions do you think we can cover in one evening?"

Stocking's eyes bulged.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am." said Scanty with a pervy smile. "New Year's Eve…we get the book out, we each pick one we like and try it out, then we keep trying different ones until we burn ourselves out…what do you say?"

Stocking couldn't believe what a horndog Kneesocks had become, but she smiled and said "We'll see."


End file.
